Uma Sick
" | image = Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Uma's magic cereal.jpg | number = Episode 2 | date = September 24, 2016 | length = 4:00 | prev = "Oobi Gets Addicted to Memes" | next = "Grampu Gets Killed by ISIS" }} "Uma Sick" is the second episode. Characters *Oobi *Uma *Grampu Logline Uma gets sick. Plot Uma is in bed and starts coughing uncontrollably. She wakes up, thinks she's sick, and calls Grampu. When Grampu walks into her room, he takes her temperature and realizes she really is sick. Wanting to neglect his responsibilities as a grandpa, he dips out. Grampu goes into Oobi's room and tells him to stay away from Uma so he doesn't catch her cold. They decide to go to Walmart so they can have some fun while avoiding Uma's sickness. Meanwhile, Uma is waiting for someone to take care of her. She calls out for Oobi and Grampu but nobody answers, so she walks around the house searching for company. She realizes she'll have to take care of herself again, so she dramatically pours a bowl of Special K cereal and calls it "Lucky Charms, the magical cure for any sickness." After shoving her face in the cereal and making suggestive noises, she takes it to the couch and watches TV. Uma hears Oobi and Grampu returning from Walmart, so she walks to the front door and is happy to see them. They can't let her be near them while she's sick, so they trade places. They put her outside and take the house for themselves. Uma waits outside while they play a game of Pictionary. Grampu starts drawing on a paper, then unknowingly moves his pen onto the table and keeps drawing on it. Oobi just keeps asking, "Is it a horse? ...A horse?" After a while, Oobi asks Grampu if they should check on Uma. Grampu says she's fine and is probably pretending to be sick for attention. Oobi keeps pestering him until he agrees to check up on her. Outside, Uma starts shooting Special K from her fingers and seems to be covered in milk. Grampu realizes his mistake as the Seinfeld ending theme plays. Gallery Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Grampu in Oobi's room.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Grampu and Oobi walking.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Uma calling.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Oobi and Uma.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Grampu playing Pictionary.jpg Edgy Oobi hand puppets - Uma Sick - Uma outside.jpg Video Trivia *This is the only episode without a title card or the show's tagline at the beginning of the video. *So far, this is the only episode where only the three main characters appear. There are no one-off minor characters at all in this episode. *It is unknown what TV show Uma was watching, but it sounds like a news program or sports broadcast. *When Uma is outside shooting cereal from her fingers at the end, a butterfly can be seen flying in the background. *This is currently the most-viewed episode of the series on YouTube. *The episode title is the same as a real episode of the Oobi show. Category:Videos Category:Edgy Oobi episodes